This invention is concerned with self-sealing, valved bags of the general type disclosed in my copending applications, and while embodying the advantages thereof over the prior art, includes additional advantages further enhancing reliability in use under the most abusive conditions.
While the bag construction described herein has been primarily developed and employed for use in containing explosive gel, and the like, for detonation thereof, and will be illustrated and described hereinafter with particular reference thereto, it is appreciated that the bag is capable of many varied uses and applications, all of which are intended to be comprehended herein.